Lovers Conflict
by mikuxlenny
Summary: Kagamine Len, the cutest face in Vocaloid High the all boy school is in love with somebody but the thing is if that somebody is seen as his lover bad things might happen to him. Warning: Yaoi KaitoxLen LenxKaito
1. YaoiHands

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid cuz I don't, when will ppl start to understand that?!**

This is MikuxLenny with another fanfiction coming your way! Yo, long time no see, How ya'll doing?!

*Chooses random Vocaloid*

[ Luka ] What the Fu-, oh, good.

Okay then Let's get started!

*Luka runs away*

Oh yea, this is a **Yaoi** so kekekeke...

 **Warning: This is a MikuxLenny fan fiction, meaning this is most likely going to end up as a smuty lemon, so you have been warned.**

It was 6th period; last period of the day, thank God! I silently thanked God for the last few minutes I had in class as I watched the class clock tick away.

"Yo Len," The Purple headed wannabe Samurai poked me trying to get my attention.

"Yea, Gakupo?" I answered back politely.

"Can I walk you home? I mean since we live close by and all."

"I don't know Gakupo, Pico already offered. Is tomorrow okay with you?" I gave an unsure smile, I wasn't sure if he was okay or not; he looked dreadful as if he was told his favorite singer was dead or something.

"Y-Yeah, tomorrow is fi-"

 **DING DONG! DING DONG!**

"Oh, Gakupo that's the bell. I guess I'll see you tomorrow~"

I gave him a cheesy smile as I left the classroom feeling sorry for the poor guy but I was already was scheduled to walk with Pico. I walked down the halls waving to a few of my friends trying to make a run for the exit. To be honest I didn't really want Pico to walk me home or anybody at all! You see everyday someone walks me home and when they walk with me they walk really slow! So instead I rather walk by myself so I can hurry home.

"Len!" A high-pitched voice I easily recognized within seconds; It was Pico. Dang it! I was to slow, now I have to bare with walking with slowpokes.

"Good Afternoon Pico, How are you?"

"Great, shall we start heading out?"

"Sure!" Yes, yes, yes! Finally we start walking, I secretly think as I keep my true thoughts behind my fake smile.

"So Len, do you like apples or banana?" Pico asked a bit anxious.

"Banana's of course! There my favorite things in the world! Just talking about them makes me drool." I say with an innocent smile happy his question wasn't that boring.

"I-Is that so." Pico blushed as he turned away from me; not looking directly into my eyes.

"Mmhmm! My mom gives me banana's instead of candy on Halloween because I prefer them way better!" I exclaim as Pico and I, well mostly me talk about banana's. I got so carried away about talking about banana's I didn't even notice I was in front of my house!

"L-Len, I guess this is as far as I can go." Pico interrupted me as we both stood in front of my house.

"Oh, thanks, it was fun walking with ya!" I say as I wave goodbye to him.

I unlock my front door as soon Pico was out of sight.

"That wasn't that bad." I mumble to myself as I lock the door behind me.

"I'm home!"I shout while having difficulty's taking off my was no answer so that meant no one was home, right? I quickly zoom to my room; my school bag still in my hand as I swung my room door open. I threw my school bag on my bed as I rushed towards my computer. I turned on my desktop as fast as I could then I quickly typed in the password which was "Banana". A huge smile appeared on my face as my computer went to the homepage; I was so psyched because today was another day that I would meet up with my one and only best friend! I clicked on my RPG game that was already downloaded onto my computer as I waited for it to load. It was a Love game about going to high school and meeting your "destined" one. The only reason why I'm so hooked on to it was because of this one girl I met in the RPG. Her username was "YaoiHands". ( Gomen, Pom )

It's a weird username and all but she's a very cool. I met her about a year ago but I still know nothing about her; It's sad if you ask me but I really want to get to know her.

 _Welcome back, Banana Lover._

I quickly read as I continued the game.

 _You got 1 new message._

 _Read_ _or_ _Delete_

I swiftly moved the mouse on the _Read_ icon and then clicked it.

[ YaoiHands ] _Yo, Banana, want to hangout someplace?_

[ BananaLover ] _Sure, but where?_

I responded back immediately after I read the message.

[ YaoiHands ] _Let's go to the Strip Club!_

[ BananaLover ] _Trolalala, okay~_

[ YaoiHands ] _I was kidding, wanna go to the Love Cafe or something?_

[ BananaLover ] _Sounds good to me._

[ YaoiHands ] _Hey, stop talking to me regular! Role Play will ya?!_

[ BananaLover ] _Sorry my Love, I'll act better next time._

[ YaoiHands ] _What did you just call me?! You insolent dog! Just hurry your ass up here; I'm getting tiered of waiting!_

[ BannaLover ] _Sorry M'lady, I'm on my way._

I chuckled at her response. She was very cute, I have to agree even though I never met her.

I exited the chat/convo me and "YaoiHands" were having and then quickly ran to the Love Cafe from the online school. Before I walked in I thought; today is the day I get to know the IRL "YaoiHands" not the online one. With that motive I walked inside the Cafe with my character. I want to know her better, I kept that thought in my head as I approached her.

( Sorry for this boring chapter and it was very short, I promise it will get better it's just that this is the first part and I kinda had to do the boring part first. This chapter was killing me tbh because there was just no spice nor lemon and if you know me Lemons are my world, kekeke. It will get better, trust me. *laughs*

 **-MikuxLenny outz**


	2. Toast Boy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid cuz I don't, when will ppl understand that?!**

Yo, Yo, Yo, I is MikuxLenny and Welcome back to Lovers Conflict!

*Grabs Random Vocaloid*

[ Rin ] Hiya~ How ya _doing?!_

Fuck off Rin and let's get started!

*Rin flicks me off*

[ Rin ] Forget you M!

Always do.

 **Warning: This is a MikuxLenny fan fiction, meaning this is most likely going to end up as a smuty lemon, so you have been warned.**

 _I want to know her better, I kept that thought in my head as I approached her._

I walked into the Cafe prepared. Today is the day I get to know "YaoiHands" even better! I directed my character to sit right next to the slender figure, aka "YaoiHands". "YaoiHands" character had a slim frame; she wasn't fat nor skinny just the right size of beautiful. She was still in her school uniform; it makes sense because we just got out of school. Her hair color was a vibrant shade of orange; it was silky and wavy. The flow of her hair reminded me of a sun-dyed stream; smooth and beautiful. Her "best" feature most say were her eyes. Her eyes were twilight; staring only at peoples good, not bad. "YaoiHands" had the most radiant eyes; they were beautiful as if one glance at her eyes can make you melt. Overall "YaoiHands" was damn right gorgeous in anyway. But everyone has flaws, right?

[ YaoiHands ] _What took you so long?! You know I don't like waiting!_

[ BananaLover ] _Sorry my dear princess, I'll have to do better next time._

[ YaoiHands ] _Like there is going to be a next time._

I sweat dropped. What should I ask "YaoiHands"?! I was panicking even though this isn't a good time to do so.

[ YaoiHands ] _( You there? )_

[ BananaLover ] ( Yeah, sorry about that, my cpu lagged. )

I lied trying to cover up the truth; it was easier than lying in real life since "YaoiHands" can't see me cringing at least.

[ YaoiHands ] ( Thx Gawd, I thought you died or something! )

[ BananaLover ] ( Err, YaoiHands, can I ask you a question? )

[ YaoiHands ] ( Sure, ask away. )

[ BananaLover ] ( Since we knew each other for a long time, a year to be exact, can I ask some IRL questions? )

[ YaoiHands ] ( Funny cuz I was going to do the same thing! And to answer ur question, yes, u can. $w$ )

[ BananaLover ] ( Ok then, how old r u? I'm not a pedophile or anything and if u don't want to tell me I understand. )

I rapidly type while smirking the whole time.

[ YaoiHands ] ( 17, bdays February 17, U? )

[ BananaLover ] ( 17 but turning 18 in two week on December 27th. )

[ YaoiHands ] ( Woah, ur older than me. )

[ BananaLover ] ( Only by a couple of months. )

[ YaoiHands ] ( But still, I thought u would be younger. )

[ BananaLover ] ( What's that supposed to mean? Anyways, I'm the Senpai after all. )

[ YaoiHands ] ( But ur only the Senpai in our Role plays, it can't be IRL! I want to be the UKE! )

[ BananaLover ] ( Wait, What? )

[ YaoiHands ] ( Sorry Banana, but my mum wants me to go to bed now; we can continue this topic tomorrow if u want cuz I'm willing 2. Oh yea, happy early bday to you~ )

[ BananaLover ] ( It's only 10:24, wait, we might be in diff. time zones so never mind. )

[ YaoiHands ] ( It's actually 10:25 in my time zone, we might be in the same area! Ironic but good night!~ )

[ BananaLover ] ( But It's only 10:26 now! )

[ YaoiHands ] ( Oyasumi~~~ ttyl~~~ )

[ BananaLover ] Night...

And just like that "YaoiHands" logged off leaving me online. "Welp," I mumble. "I guess I'll just go to sleep." I logged out of the game; shutting off my computer. I changed out of my school uniform and into my PJ's. I untied my hair letting my blonde hair loose for once. I threw my school bag off my bed then turned off the lights. Quickly I turned on my banana night light to keep the dark away from me. I laid on my banana shaped pillow then drifted off to sleep; dreaming of who knows what.

 **~Morning~**

Yawn. I checked my alarm clock a second later after I woke up to be surprised. "I-ITS 8:02! SCHOOL STARTS IN 28 MINUTES!" I nearly yelled as I rushed out of my room to the nearest bathroom in my house; the upstairs bathroom. Towel in one hand while the other was unoccupied, I ran to the bathroom that was right across my room.

( His room is upstairs so da bathroom nearest to his room is the upstairs bathroom, sorry if dat doesn't make sense. )

"Rin, get out of the bathroom!"

"Wait your turn, Len."

"It is my turn!" I was getting later and later by the second, Rin really had to get out the bathroom or else I'll be hella late.

"You snooze you lose."

"Cut the crap Rin! You stupid-ass!" I ran downstairs to the downstairs bathroom and took a quick ten minute shower trying to forget the "she-devil" Rin.

"Her ass better hurry up next time." I mutter as I finished dressing into my school uniform. I rushed back up stairs into the upstairs bathroom to find Rin gone; leaving one bobby pin behind. I was happy I didn't go to school with her because hell would be brought onto earth if that happened but luckily I didn't, I thought as I finished styling my hair for the day. I charged into my room to grab my school bag then to the dinning room for my toast. ( so shoujo ) I bolted for the front door as I had difficulty putting on my shoes. I locked the front door securely then start running to the school with the toast still dangling in my mouth.  
I don't know who fault it was but when I was feeling all "Toast Boy" today an accident occurred; sending my toast flying from my mouth to somewhere on the street and I, the victim, falling on the floor.

"The floor isn't that hard," I thought out loud. "It's kinda squishy."

Just then I realized I didn't fall on the floor instead I fell on someone, literally! Our chest crashed together as I notice our lips were only a few centimeters away; I felt the persons warm breath hover over my face as I laid on the person in a rather awkward way. My crotch touched what seemed to be the persons private area as my wrist was roughly grabbed; probably because the person didn't want my hands to go in awkward places just like my other body parts.

"S-Sorry but can you please move?" A familiar voice rung in my ears as I swiftly got off of the person.

"I'm sorry about that." I bow my head in apology still shutting my eyes close.

"It's okay Len, It didn't hurt that bad."

My eyes flung open as I studied the figure. I-It was...

( Trolalalalalalalalalala, I'm evil but ya'll probably know who it is, *cries*. Stay tuned fo the next chapter, I hope it's good~, to be honest I randomly write the stories and there's not really anything I'm basing the story off of so it will be crazy! And I will try to make the next chapter not boring; I just suck at making stories, Welp I hope you like the cliff hanger. )

 **-MikuxLenny Outz**


End file.
